


One-Way Mirror

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Steve Rogers Takes on the 21st Century [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: After waking up in the 21st century, Steve Rogers has no idea that such a thing as a one-way mirror exists.





	One-Way Mirror

Agent Phil Coulson was currently crammed into the tiny room concealed behind a one-way mirror. On the other side of the mirror lay an interrogation room. In a bit under a half hour, that room was to be utilized, with Agent Coulson overseeing from his hiding place. 

 

Therefore, it wasn't a huge surprise to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent when Captain America strolled into the interrogation room. Glancing around, the supersoldier caught sight of the large pane of glass that made up half of the far wall. Seeing his reflection, he raised his hand and ran it through his hair, taming a few flyaways. 

 

Coulson grinned at the idea of his childhood hero acting so... human. However, that grin quickly faded when he saw Steve, ignorant of the fact that it was a one way mirror, open his mouth. A piece of spinach was stuck between two of the Avenger's teeth. Clearly annoyed by this, the blonde produced a toothpic from only the gods knew where, and began to wage war against the offending vegetation. 

 

Behind the glass, Coulson cringed. Perhaps he was acting just a little  _too_ human. He debated tapping on the glass to let Steve know that he wasn't alone in that room, and please, for the love of Thor's lovely muscles, put the toothpick down and step away from the glass. Just as he was about to knock on his side of the pane, the war against the spinach was won. The rather sad looking toothpick was promptly pitched into the garbage can tucked into the corner of the interrogation room, with perfect aim as always. Then, Steve turned around, and glanced at his behind in the mirror, hidden only by the spandex of his star-spangled suit. 

 

The agent's jaw dropped. This man's muscles had muscles. In fact, he wasn't certain that it was even possibly for a normal human's glutes to look that muscular. It must be a side effect of the serum. 

 

Meanwhile, Captain America nodded appreciatively at his reflection in the mirror. Looks good  _and_ saves the world. Then, he left, a semi-traumatized Coulson in his wake. A Coulson who wouldn't be able to look Steve in the eye for the next several months. Someone needed to teach the recently-defrosted meat hunk about 21st century technology, especially one way mirrors. That someone most definitely would not be Phil Coulson. 


End file.
